It is often desirable to provide support and protection to plants, fences and object that are located above the exposed surface of the Earth, such as soil, sand, or an agrarian or rural landscape. The prior art includes a plurality of devices intended to anchor a support arm into earth, e.g., clay or topsoil. U.S. Pat. No. 202,179 discloses an “Improvement in Fence-Posts” comprising a slotted a hollow tube that may be driven into the ground. The tube slots are located at the tube end intended for placement into the ground, during which process individual elements of the tube defined by the slots are typically driven apart. The tube elements thus form support legs that angle away from a central axis of the tube body. The tube body is further configured to accept insertion of a solid post that provides support to a vertical fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,380 also includes a hollow tube with anchor elements defined by slots, but in distinction the slots run most of the length of the hollow tube are sized widely to accept fence wires that extend horizontally through the slots at vertical locations above the supporting earth. The hollow tube therein is itself a fence post that directly intersects with horizontal fence elements that are fastened to the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,132 discloses a long tube having short, narrow slits, whereby four legs are formed from the slotted end of the tube. Each leg is meant to fan out and away from a longitudinal access of the tube.
Other prior art devices attach anchoring features to a single solid post. U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial No. 20060236620 discloses three solid legs attached to and extending from a unifying solid post. U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial No. 20080271388 presents a solid post having one or more anchoring members, wherein the anchoring member presents both an insertion position and an anchoring position. The anchoring member is formed like a blade that is thinner than the solid insertion post to which the anchoring blade is coupled.
The prior art fails to provide solid elements that are driven into the ground to form both a linear supporting post section above the ground and an anchoring length that after insertion into the ground extends at an angle away from a longitudinal axis of the post section.